horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
BOBBY (Logic song)
"BOBBY" is a 2019 song by Logic and his father who is credited simply as "My Dad". It appears on his 2019 album Confessions of a Dangerous Mind. Lyrics Logic Fame be like, like when you rich and famous and shit They think you s'posed to act a certain way I'm a little lit on the tour bus, so I'ma act a certain way Mike Holland, we recordin'? Whoa, that my man? Ayy Logic Who got the juice like me? Who got the juice like, who got the juice like (Bobby) I'm finna give her the D End of the night, she gon' be screamin', be screamin' (Bobby) Who sell out arenas? Who spit it the meanest? Who's biracial only in his penis? (Bobby) My shit the cleanest, I'm a fuckin' genius Self-proclaimed, but they know the name (Bobby) Who got the juice like me? Who got the juice like, who got the juice like (Bobby) I'm finna give her the D End of the night, she gon' be screamin', be screamin' (Bobby) Who sell out arenas? Who spit it the meanest? Who's biracial only in his penis? (Bobby) My shit the cleanest, I'm a fuckin' genius Self-proclaimed, but they know the name (Bobby) Logic I guess when you make it this big People assume your head this big (Bobby) Start takin' shots, yeah, they pour the drink In person, they blow smoke like a cig Shorty gon' pass me the head 'til I nut I am so rich that I don't give a fuck Me and my homies, we smoke in the cut Momberg, like what? I just performed for like fifteen thousand I leave these women arousin' All the pussy in the club make a tidal wave Come on, now, Bobby boy, behave Black and white, you ain't half of the n***a I am You just mad you ain't as big as I am Real MC, your shit Sam-I-Am Been a while, can I get a "God damn"? I am the best in my field like a slave Who said fuck emancipation, burned the plantation Facing death, and then put the master in his grave Why? 'Cause black is beautiful Snappin' so hard, I might snap a cuticle Fifty million in the bank, know my circle like a tank Think you can get in, you can't Kiss a bitch hand and she faint Kiss a bitch hand and she faint Logic Who got the juice like me? Who got the juice like, who got the juice like (Bobby) I'm finna give her the D End of the night, she gon' be screamin', be screamin' (Bobby) Who sell out arenas? Who spit it the meanest? Who's biracial only in his penis? (Bobby) My shit the cleanest, I'm a fuckin' genius Self-proclaimed, but they know the name (Bobby) Who got the juice like me? Who got the juice like, who got the juice like (Bobby) I'm finna give her the D End of the night, she gon' be screamin', be screamin' (Bobby) Who sell out arenas? Who spit it the meanest? Who's biracial only in his penis? (Bobby) My shit the cleanest, I'm a fuckin' genius Self-proclaimed, but they know the name (Bobby) Smokey Legendary Man, you know, he don't fuck with nobody You know why? 'Cause all y'all n***as is talkin' a bunch of bullshit And you know, you can't back up what ya say Because your mouth say one thing And your actions show another Then you can't back it up So what the fuck you gon' do? This is Logic's dad, this is Bobby Smokey Hall And he came out my balls (Bobby) Why it Sucks # This is easily one of Logic's worst songs next to Twisted. # His father's verse adds nothing to the song and is almost as bad as Logic's awful parts on the song. # The hook is very repetitive and corny with Logic literally stating that he's only "biracial in his penis". # The song is a massive embarrassment to Logic's career. Lyric Video Category:Logic Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:2010s Category:2019 Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Average Artists Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Racist Songs Category:Smokey Legendary Songs Category:Logic's Downfall Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.